bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DeltaHorizon020/My Opinion About Hisui's Batch
Hey guys! Delta here and today I want to tell you my opinion about Hisui's batch. I'm going to say this: I actually wanted to group them together with Kalon's batch and Call them the second half of Kalon's batch because it reminded me so much about the powerful units that Griff's batch had. Like, Kalon is Griff,Shura is Rhoa,Melord is Libera and Hisui is Krantz. But since one person disagree with me because of the difference of the lores. I decided to Call them Hisui's batch. Enough with the rambling and now for review for them: *Shura:I'll admit that I'm kinda okay to see him as a Spark Buffer unit. Why? Because Fire really lacks at the Spark Buffer departement and my favorite unit Kurewa & Kuranginn didn't get a 7/Omni yet. Sooo yeah... There's that. And Speaking of his kit... He's kind of okay though and I do realize that he was meant to Outclass Eze. Which is a good thing since he already shine in the meta for too long (But Eze is still great though even if there is Shura). And yeah, I'll admit that he has so many self SP Buff in his skillsets that I'm not sure if it's stackable or not. Ushi said that it isn't stack but I'm still Sure it could stack altogether though. I do think I need to wait for further announcements from /u/Xerte if it's stacked or not. But on the bright side. He also pairs extremely well with Adriesta IMO and not only that. He also had a BC on Spark ability on his LS which is a bit nice. So in my opinion, Shura is a better Eze. But yeah, I'm a bit agree with a user called Alrisha that Rize is a better nuker and DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YOU KNOW WHAT ELEMENT UNIT THAT WILL COME IN HOLLIA'S BATCH. Seriously!!! *Hisui: Yes, I'm going to say this, This is one of my favorite units in Brave Frontier as for now. Why? Because he packs some great buffs to the table and being a meta Earth unit. Yes, you could argue that Alice did this first which I agree, But this guy right here is a better version of Alice which I approve and not only that, He packs some great tons of Defensive buffs which no joke, One of the best defensive buffs in my opinion. Like, You have a Boost Def,Rec,Negates Status Ailments on BB, Two turn mitigation when receiving enormous damage in LS,Reduce Damage on Guard and Immune to Crit which is great. Yes, I do agree that Ark's LS is better than him. But Hisui is a bit better on the Defensive side IMO. And his UBB is also really good too since you could spam SBB and a bit of an OD Fill with that UBB. Even if Pamela and Fizz is better in terms of OD Fill rate. But I still think that this UBB is really good for Noel's Trial and Karna Masta which is an A+ for me. And what's more is that he had an interesting Extra Skill which is an A+ for me and that's Angel Idol when OD is activated. Yes, Some people say that Angel Idol when HP is below is better and some people said that it only activated Once per battle. But I'm still appreciate this skillset because it could show that Alim could do something new for the units in Brave Frontier. And what's more is that he is a great meta Earth unit that could bring some decent slot efficiency and being useful for the squad in terms of Defensive setting which is why Hisui ended up being one of my favorite units in Brave Frontier. And I'm happy with that. But yeah, The new You know what element units in BFJP bring me to a sadness again and because of that. I'm still hoping that Quaid could be great in his Omni form and I want to see another meta Earth unit again in Brave Frontier (And so does Water,Dark,Thunder and Fire unit) #EarthIsLoveEarthIsLive So overall, What are my thoughts on this batch? Well, Hisui is a great unit IMO. But is it worth summoning for them? Normally I always tell people to save gems for the Upcoming Global Exclusive. But this time, You could try to summon for them even if it's better to save for the Upcoming Global Exclusive. Category:Blog posts